User talk:HawkAussie/Archive 2
Language links It doesn't seem to work at all on the Russian wiki. The French and Spanish wikis only can link to here. I have done all the French language links. I have no idea why that is the case, since they are all linked through here. If they were more active, I'd talk to someone at Wikia, but I feel it is not a big issue right now. And in case you are wondering, I used Google Translate for the edit summaries on the French and Spanish wikis, I only speak English. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:03, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not doing any more tonight (well, it is tonight for me), so if you do any links I won't get in the way. Tomorrow, I'll see which member of Wikia staff would be good to talk to should I feel the need to fix the problem (and I might get them to get it fixed if I can be bothered). :Also, (a belated) congrats on 1,000 edits on the wiki! —Gyaro Maguus— 23:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Links work on the Russian wiki. If you want I can do links to your wiki pages. KomissaR-17 (talk) 20:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanted cats That... is a lot. Looks like Marc is helping you there. I might help. Good luck with it. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Age Well, you're 15? Yeah, I'm 14. TheDanishJGTCFanNerd (talk) 10:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) HELP Are you still online? I am making an article with an infobox and want to center the image so that it doesn't look so strange. How can i do this? WesleyBranton (talk) 16:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :I used the Infobox Driver, but there are some issues. The last race section will not display and i cannot change the number of races and wins, etc. How can I do this? It is in the F1 Sandbox if you want to take a look. WesleyBranton (talk) 16:18, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Qualifying Results I'd recommend leaving the table blank for now, as the rows will be ordered by position, not by car number (unlike the practice one). I tried to do exactly the same this time last year and had that same issue. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:55, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Ford and Ford Cosworth Stop deleting the short form templates that end in "...-Ford Cosworth". The engines used were Cosworth DFVs budgeted by Ford, so without further research, favouring "...-Ford" over "...-Ford Cosworth" or vice versa is not a good idea. I will note, however, that some, like the HB engine (used by Benetton in 1990) should be just "...-Ford". I need to research it further, which I'll do once I return home for the Easter holidays (i.e. after Bahrain). —Gyaro Maguus— 23:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Subpage Template I created a template that I want to use for content that should be sub-page material. Since this is a larger change, I wanted the opinions from other administrators before I begin to use this template. Please join the conversation here. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Touring Car Wiki/BTCC Wiki Thanks for the welcome, Sure our Wikis can be Sister Wikis. If you send me a link to the site I'll add it (or your logo if you want) to the BTCC Wiki's main page. If you'll do the same then I think it should benefit both our Wikis. Content wise, I'm more than happy for you to use content from the BTCC Wiki, as long as a link to the original content is made clear. I could also add templates or similar to the BTCC Wiki's articles which can direct users to content on your wiki from the same season (I assume you'll be covering the WTCC, V8 Supercars and ETCC on your Wiki as well as others). Anyway, send me the link and i'll add it to the BTCC Wiki. We can then go from there. Yours, JPDurzel (talk) 09:26, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Enjoy your day! —Gyaro Maguus— 23:54, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Template question You mean the race equivalent of the template? If so, and . —Gyaro Maguus— 23:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :"WTCC RO" would work. As for your second point, my brain actually cares about IndyCar so I might help you out there. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:37, September 22, 2014 (UTC) 1,500 pages (I somehow managed to completely forget to reply) I saw we were on 1,499 articles, knew that JP was still creating 1982 season articles, and quickly made Will Stevens, because I wanted to be selfish and secure the milestone myself. —Gyaro Maguus— 01:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Not if I take advantage of the fact I (and JP) are on the other side of the planet to you and go on a page creation spree... —Gyaro Maguus— 16:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC)